bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Barodius
Barodius was the main antagonist in the season 3. He was the Emperor of Gundalia, and the Darkus Brawler and leader of the Twelve Orders. His Guardian Bakugan was Darkus Dharak and then evolved Darkus Phantom Dharak. Information He was born into a family that had ruled over Gundalia for generations. He was the leader of the evil Twelve Orders which reigns over Gundalia and seeks to conquer Neathia. Barodius had been able to rule Gundalia because of his overwhelming strength and special ability to execute battles simultaneously. His father was the previous ruler of Gundalia; however, when Barodius took the throne he decided to change many of his father's policies, the most notable being seeking the Sacred Orb despite his father having feared its power. This act sparked the Neathian-Gundalian War. It has been stated that he disliked his father a great deal, such as when he called his father a "superstitious old fool," and laughed when he destroyed his father's portraits. He wanted the Sacred Orb so he could get the secret DNA code from all the Bakugan who possess it, his ultimate goal being to create the most powerful Bakugan in the entire universe with which he would rule all reality (the entire universe and possible multiverse). His longtime childhood friend and most trusted confidant was Gill, while a majority of the other Twelve Orders don't trust him or don't agree with what he is doing, but follow him out of fear. Anime In A New Beginning, Barodius first appeared in Dan's vision, ordering the rest of the Twelve Orders to "Destroy the enemy Bakugan. All forces advance!" He is later seen asking what they found about the powerful Bakugan. Hearing of the unknown Bakugan's strength and power, he ordered Gill to make sure it came to their side instead of their enemy's, the Neathians. It was then that he sent Sid and Lena to learn more by visiting (and ultimately brawling in) the Bakugan Interspace. He spoke to Gill in Confrontation, and told Dharak that his services were no longer needed (so that may mean he is really an ultimate Bakugan brawler). He watched how the human recruits were doing, telling Ren to gather more brawlers by any means, having become more eager to obtain ultimate power and something he referred to only as "the Element." He also appeared in a flashback about Ren's past when Barodius chose him to lead a team to Earth. In Escape from Darkness, he, Gill and Kazarina were talking to Ren about not bringing the Battle Brawlers to their side, to which Barodius said that if he finds out that Ren betrayed him, Ren will be badly punished. After trying to beat Dan Kuso and failing, Sid Arcale was punished by Barodius for losing the Element. He was furious after being informed by Ren and finally brawled with Dharak against the Brawlers in Neathia. In The Sacred Orb, Emperor Barodius and the Twelve Orders battled the Brawlers in Neathia in order to get the Sacred Orb. He was furious with Ren's team and ordered a preemptive strike on the Neathians. Barodius used Dharak to break down the Neathian's second shield. He and Dharak Colossus battled against Dan and Drago. In the middle of Dharak and Drago's fight, the Sacred Orb sent Dharak and Barodius, along with all the other Gundalians, back to Gundalia. He wondered what powerful object could send all the Gundalians off of Neathia, and later suspected that the Element was responsible. In Divide and Conquer, he managed to stop Nurzak before he could make a peace treaty with Neathia and attempt to overthrow him. It was revealed that he sent Kazarina to spy on Nurzak to prevent his betrayal. He battled Nurzak and defeated him with Dharak's Airkor. He was thought to have killed Nurzak, but he was simply banished to the space in between dimensions. In Colossus Dharak, it was revealed that Emperor Barodius was keeping Ren around because of the dark powers that Linehalt possesses. He promised Ren that he would explain what they are after they defeat the Neathians. He then launches a campaign to permanently destroy the second shield. He makes quick work of Dan and Drago and then pierces a hole in the second shield. After discovering his true motives, Ren decides to switch sides and betrays Emperor Barodius. In Dragonoid Colossus, he fights Ren. Barodius was doing fine in the battle until Linehalt unleashed his forbidden powers that threatened to destroy the planet. After that, Queen Serena summoned Dragonoid Colossus which defeated Linehalt and disappeared in Dan's BakuMeter. After seeing this, Barodius decided to retreat but swore to get his hands on Dragonoid Colossus. In True Evolution, he challenged Dan for the power of the Sacred Orb. He was doing fine until Dragonoid Colossus gave Dan an ability card that he used to defeat him. In Final Strike, he watched Dharak evolve into Phantom Dharak alongside Kazarina and Gill and when Kazarina asked if he wanted to rename Dharak he renamed it Phantom Dharak. After when Dharak evolves he says to Kazarina that he is going to Neathia and she is in charge while he is gone. In Dream Escape, he used Phantom Dharak to destroy the 3rd Shield and he was successful. Also he told the hypnotized children and the other Gundalian Soldiers to attack Neathia after Phantom Dharak destroyed the 3rd Shield. In Code Eve, he's warned by Nurzak about the Sacred Orb and yet continues to attack Neathia. When he reaches the castle, he wiped out the Neathian guards and goes to confront Queen Serena personally. He and Phantom Dharak also destroyed Gill, Krakix, Airzel, Strikeflier, Stoica, and Lythirus. In the throne room, when Dan is about to tackle him and Drago and Dharak are about to attack, the Sacred Orb warps them into a place in between dimensions. He is then informed that the Sacred Orb is called Code Eve. In ''Destiny Revealed'', He battles Dan and Drago in the final battle. After he loses his battle against Dan, he stands Dharak again back at Neathia. He and Dharak fly to the Sacred Orb where it vaporizes them. * Darkus Dharak [ Guardian Bakugan ] [ Deceased ] * Darkus Phantom Dharak [ Evolved Guardian- Evolved in Final Strike ] [ Deceased ] * Gold Airkor [ Battle Gear ] * Dharak Colossus [ Deceased ] ** Exokor [ Transformation Hub ] ** Riptor [ Right Battle Gear ] ** Smashtor [ Left Battle Gear ] Bakugan Dimensions *Darkus Cyclone Percival-1100G *Darkus Dharak-1100G *Darkus Phantom Dharak-1100G Trivia *In the Combat set, his skin is purple. *He is seen to fly in Divide and Conquer somehow. It could possibly have been a small hover board, because in episode 38, he is seen to have some in his cloak. *He appears to know a little bit about Earth mythology, because in the episode Dragonoid Colossus he says, "Either I opened Pandora's box, or stumbled onto the greatest treasure ever." *Other than King Zenoheld, he is the first main antagonist to not wear a mask. *He appears not to have battled any one other than Dan (mostly battles), Ren, or Nurzak, (not counting the entire Castle Knights forces). *On Bakugan Dimensions, there is a glitch where he uses Marucho's starting Bakugan. *His voice (Shawn Meunier) sounds almost like Mag Mel maybe because both Barodius and Mag Mal are the same guy. *He appears to have some feelings for Kazarina since he always seemed to give her special favors, made her his number #2 officer and killing Gill in revenge for Kazarina. *He is the second strongest NPC on Bakugan Dimensions. *He and Phantom Dharak could be Mag Mel and Razenoid, due to the fact they probably died when they were absorbed by the Sacred Orb, and that Anubias, Mag Mel's minion is a Gundalian, and Sellon reminded Anubias that their mission was to ressurect (ressurect-to bring a dead thing back to life) Mag Mel and Razenoid. *He is the second royal antagonist first being King Zenoheld. Gallery Anime File:Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.31.42_PM.png|Emperor Barodius at Bakugan.com File:2758.jpg|Emperor Barodius as he appears in the intro of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders File:barosas.jpg|Barodius on his throne File:brd12.jpg File:Kakaasd.jpg|Barodius talking to Kazarina File:Barodius_Standing.JPG|Barodius standing File:Barodiusthrow.png|Barodius about to throw Dharak Barodius throws.jpg|Barodius throwing Dharak Barodius 31.jpg File:Barodiusonthronetalking.png File:barodiusevillook12.jpg File:12orders12.jpg File:14barodius.jpg B214.jpg B114.jpg Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.10.08 PM.png barodiusinter.png Barradious.PNG|Emperor Barodius 185px-Barodius and Phantom Dharak DR.png 185px-Barodius DR.png vlcsnap-2011-03-16-21h39m28s237.png|Barodius warning Fabia and Aranaut vlcsnap-2011-03-16-21h40m33s62.png|Barodius Game File:0217001711a.jpg Others File:bgi-emperorbarodius.png|Emperor Barodius IM icon File:Team25.jpg BarodiusBrawlStartScree.png Battles Category:Villains Category:Gundalians Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:Twelve Orders Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Darkus Users